


Statues and the Compass

by peachycroissants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Mentioned) Lukanette, (Possible) Adrinette, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: spur of trouble comes into the mind of the blonde's paradise. and not their prescence seems helpful enough





	1. a bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You feeling alright, purr-incess?"
> 
> "I should be asking you that, your trips here are getting more often than usual, kitty."

"You feeling alright, purr-incess?"  
  
The cat yet landed on his feet on the railings, besides the bluenette who happened to be sulking out her balcony under the sky tonight. She turned her head around as he spoke, giving him a warm smile before he settle down on the floor. "I should be asking you that, your trips here are getting more often than usual, kitty."  
  
He chuckled and his elbows were placed atop the metal along hers. "Shoukdn't I recieve an answer first from you then? Since I'm the first to ask and all." The blonde showed his signature smirk and looked at her silently while she just laughs.  
  
The laughter of hers eventually died down and she looked the same before he even got to show himself: deep in thought.  
  
"I..think I might like someone else." She looked up to the moon as she was looking down to the street, the cat's ears perked up in curiousity. "Oh, it's not the same boy as you gush always?"  
  
"Shut up, Chat." She hisses in a playful way, earning a chuckle from him. "But, yeah, it's different. He's gentle and cute, he plays music well and performs in a band." Chat Noir couldn't help but feel the similarities of the adjectives and words she's releasing but couldn't point his paw to it.  
  
"He goes by the name Luk-"  
  
Before even finishing, he jolts up in surprise and learn the fact that he does know who she was just talking about. "-a, wait, do you know him perhaps?" She interrogated and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yeah, I probably work with him in a band but no one knows why I wasn't with the band in episode 8 and fans are just confused.  
  
Course, he couldn't say that to her in any way. She'd get confused over 'work with him', 'episode 8', and 'fans' so he couldn't just say that.  
  
"He does sound familiar to me." He admits the half of the truth, in which she probably believed in.  
  
So wait, this means that she was in love with another guy in the beginning?  
  
But of course, his mind wandered along and continued on rambling. "I was also shocked at the fact you had the audacity to say his name to me when you couldn't tell me the name of your first love." That was a low blow, he thought.  
  
Marinette thought about it for awhile, before coming up with another reply. "Maybe because my first was that..obvious?" She reveals a toothy grin as she tries to smoothly--actually failing--give him a response. Obvious? She always talk about him but never once did a guy popped inside Chat's head.  
  
"Nope, didn't have a clue if I'm going to be honest with you." He sighed and looked up at the moon up tonight. He could hear the faint 'oh' in the background, possibly coming from the bluenette beside him.  
  
"It's just that, he doesn't know even after a year. I tried everything. Writing back to a letter he wrote about me--" Chat nodded along "--but seems that I didn't signed it. That was one. Even after, he asked me for advice on dating this one girl he likes and wanted to bring me along." He again nodded. "I mean, ugh. I feel like it's no use.  
  
"I think he likes one girl and just wants to remain loyal to her, I know I'll be rejected if I actually go up not anonymously to him and confess. I could just imagine it, Chat." Truth, Chat didn't like the sad look Marinette is now carrying on her face. "First loves suck, you know? Especially when you know they can't reciprocate anything back to you."  
  
"But then, Luka was a statue that made my compass go all wonky even more." The cat just listened, didn't bother asking the metaphor she just used. "He's gentle, kind, and he certainly understands on who I am. Hell, he complimented me even when he turned into an akuma!" She gesturec her hands in an explosion making him smile.  
  
"And I just tell myself, why was I so busy desperatingly chasing after one when there was someone who I feel like he knows me better?"  
  
It hit him right at home.  
  
"Princess," As she stopped, she turned to him and let out a small 'hmm' in the midst of the night. "Y'know it'd be a good time for you to tell me who you're first love was. Maybe give him a proper beating then?"  
  
"Violence is not an answer, Chaton."

"Then a hardcore lesson on him?"  
  
She groaned. "I'll tell you, but no beatings?" "Couldn't possibly promise, but this cat could keep his violence resonated deep down."  
  
"It's...Adrien Agreste."  
  
It felt like a bomb to him.  
  
"A-adrien?" He looked visibly shocked and panicked at the same time, maybe even felt pangs of regret somewhere deep inside. "Yeah, blonde, model, green eyed--" He stopped her frantically. "I-I know who he is!"  
  
She turned quiet and looked away from the cat. "Is it that so shell-shocking? Almost every girl in my school crushes on him. I don't see why you're so surprised about it." Marinette hushed in a quiet tone."  
  
"It's-it's just t-that, I-uh--" _Quickly! Think of something dumb!_ "--I-uh though I was y-your first love!" _Not that dumb!_  
  
"Silly." She deadpans but with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, would you look at that? The sun? Probably would rise up soon in 6 hours. Not that long anyways, I could see himts of orange somewhere, well, gotta go! See ya soon, Marinette!" The cat hurried and left a salute to her as his goodbye while she just waved in confusion.  
  
As he got back to his room, he detransformed back to his civilian self and just stood there. "You a-okay, Adrien?" Plagg sympathizes his owner while the blonde model just was stiff as a statue. "N,no." His voice breaks down.  
  
He was oblivious, he was dense. He was a fool, he did deserve anything less. The letter she wrote to him was hers all along, how could he just pass it as the same writing? How dumb was he? He didn't knew, everyone did? And yet, he passed it as she was just a friend.  
  
It was true right? That's she's merely just a friend.  
  
But his heart couldn't say no. There was Ladybug for him but nothing in his body couldn't say no to that question. The question whether she's just a goddamn friend.  
  
Was she? Was she not?  
  
"Adrien? You know you can't ignore anything."  
  
_Stop it Plagg._  
  
_I don't want to._  
  
"I wish I didn't went out tonight, I hate this." He then sat down on the floor, his arms huddled his knees with the cat kwami flying and trying to comfort him.  
  
He wished that he _wasn't_ her first love.  
  
He blamed _himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! it's 11 pm where i am at and i didn't want to miss the chance to write this down!!!! it might not make sense as i did just write this near midnight but i would probably edit it sometime. i would like all ur criticism and all that
> 
> (although i may not take them lightly, i do appreciate people taking the time to try and correct me or give more thoughts on my work) (what i mean is that i actually DON'T like getting constructive criticism but i'm not that harsh)
> 
> i would like to ask if y'all would like a continuation? comment down below if y'all would! i would love to work on more of this. it would mean alot.
> 
> check my tumblr @akeoani :) i ramble abt lukanette or the love square there and reblog alot of things whoops but it would be dear for u to do that uwu.


	2. croissants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How many croissants would you like, Adrien?" She asked him. He thought before he could answer. "Well, maybe 8? 10?" If possible, maybe a 100?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but i lost a plot for this chap. i had it in my head then it all went kaboosgh.

Truly, he came to school only getting maybe 4 to 5 hours of sleep. Not his bodyguard or Nathalie even noticed how terrible the model looked. He even had a photoshoot later after school but make-up existed so he didn't bother. Upon reaching his first class of the day, of course Nino saw him first.  
  
"Yo, you okay?" The DJ friend of his asked him once he sat down to his usual seat beside him. Adrien just sighed in response to him and hit his head on the table. "I'm so tired." He admits. Lately, it seemed that he's been telling half of the truths. "Didn't got sleep last night?" His friend worringly asked him, placing a hand on the model's back in comfort.  
  
Adrien turned his head to Nino, still stuck on the desk of his and showed him a smile. "No, my mind was busy late at night that I couldn't just sleep well and all." The redhead seemed to notice the blonde whilst talking to her friend. "You okay, Adrien?" Alya asked, leaning in towards the boys' desk.  
  
"Yeah, anything seems to be the problem?" His shoulders wsnt stiff and he barely could breathe. Ah crap, look what you can do to me, Mari! Fortunately, his male friend answered for him. "He didn't got much sleep last night." He shrugged while slowly the green eyed's shoulders are letting loose.  
  
The girls hummed in response, understanding his situation.  
  
Despite sleepy, he tried to focus and kept his composture, posture in place. Maybe he could get some decent sleep in lunch, he thought to himself. Eventually, he grew fond of the idea and decided on that.  
  
Lunch flew by and true to his thought, he slept. Well, after he finished a minute of eating. He was tempted to sneak food in class but he didn't want to impose a bad imagery to him and get another scolding. Maybe he could drop by one of the bakeries. Maybe Dupain-Chengs? No, he wouldn't be able to utter out a word or even order a single croissant.  
  
As he batted an eye open, to hear the bell ring telling that lunch was over, he quickly stood up and went to the locker room to grab his bag. Yawning, he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Just as he got out of the room was such his luck.  
  
Even at a distance, he could hear them. Considering people were decreasing outside the classrooms. "Ah, sorry. Go ahead, Luka." "No, you can go ahead, Marinette."  
  
What was he feeling? He couldn't put his claw on it, but it was something familiar to his senses alright. Sighing, he just walked passed them up the stairs as they still seem to be stuck in their small argument.  
  
"Oh, hey, Adrien?" The condescening voice of hers made him felt more awake and jolt upwards, making him stumble for a little on the stairs. He felt a pair of arms grab him as he almost tried to hit head first on the metal. "You okay, Adrien?" The voice of the other blue haired boy asked the model.  
  


Truth, he didn't knew what to answer and who to answer. "I'm, fine. What, Mari?" He finally stood up on his own two feet, a hand of his placed on his forehead while flashing one of his smiles.

 

* * *

 

It would be a lie if Marinette said that she didn't swoon over that. And sadly enough, she didn't. She found it cute, surely, but she didn't felt the adrenaline kick into her veins. Was something wrong with her, then?

  
"Maybe you should go check a nurse, Adrien." She asked him in a concerned tone, removing the hand of his and placing hers, checking his temperature. "You haven't rested well, right? Maybe you should go ahead and check the school's nurse. Besides, you're hot."  
  
His face go all flustered while hers also did. "I-I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that you feel hot! Hot! Felt! Hand!" She quickly removed her hand in one swift motion, almost stumbling along the steps but Luka was right behind. "Come on, I'll get him to the nurse, Mari. You go ahead to your class." Luka reassure her, taking the model with him and smiling.  
  
"Alright." She smiled, moving past and rushed into the classroom in a huff, disrupting the class into the teacher asking her once again, for how many times this week, why she happened to be late.

"Ah, you see miss, Adrien kind of felt sick on the stairs quite a bit earlier and we had to help him." The class then erupted into series of questions, with Chloé's voice booming out against all of the rest. Mme. Bustier tried to calm the class down in which she slightly succeeded. "And so?"  
  
"We had to take him to the nurse, well, Luka, since he told me to go ahead and not be late." She scratched the nape of her neck, unaware her cheeks had flared into blushses left the class in distraught and more silent this time.  
  
Mme. Bustier sighed in relief and let her sit down as usual. Her best friend nudged her from the side. "Anything okay with model boy?" Nino had to overhear the question and turn around to Marinette. "Yeah, it just seems he's turning hot and looked utterly exhausted."  
  
"But he literally just slept at lunch! Not bothering to eat more than a minute bite-sized snack." Nino argues, making the two girls baffled. They couldn't do anything else other than look at each other and sigh as they literally don't know what to do.  
  
Class again once started but before anything else, Alya leaned into Marinette's ear and whispered. "Later, we'll be having a talk about Mr. Musician after school." And oh boy did Marinette perked up and flared quite the red tint on her cheeks.  
  


* * *

 

"I'll be getting back to my next class now, see you Adrien." Luka waved at him as he was stuck on the bed after getting his temperature checked and how the boy was kind enough to stay for the rest of his class until his next. Adrien waved back but once the door clicked, his hand felt heavier than usual.

The nurse happened to be out, so Plagg coming out wouldn't be much of a deal. "You could've atleast take better care for yourself." No doubt there was a hint of worriness in the way his kwami spoke, nonetheless, the owner rolled his eyes and raised an arm and hanged it above him.  
  
"Is this about the love confession she gave you? Confession that made you sick?" Plagg pressed on, his tiny arms he crossed deliberately. "No doubt, I'd also get sick of love confessions, unless it came from cheese." The floating kwami added, looking away deep in thought. And by that, it meant more cheese.  
  
"Talk to me when cheese started actually talking, Plagg." In the matter of seconds, Adrien happened to passed out into a slumber, finally getting sleep even if it was just for awhile.  
  
The blonde woke up to three figures. "Oh, he's awake now." A faint voice said, he finally opened his eyes even it wasn't cooperating well at the moment. "Hey, Adrien." His best friend said as slowly he was regaining consciousness.  
  
"Oh, guys." He said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Class finally ended, your bodyguards are waiting outside. You could finally rest better at home." Alya assured him, the three of his close friends formed smiles on their faces. He sat up straight and fixed himself. "Thanks. And uh, thank you, Mme." He turned to the nurse who just nodded in response.  
  
Adrien grabbed his bag and went outside of the nurse with his friends in tow. Indeed were his bodyguards waiting outside but were at the gate of the school. Another blonde came up to him and hugged him tightly. "Adrikins!" She pushed herself away from him but not letting loose of his grip. "Are you sure you're okay?" Chloé asked in a hushed tone, clearly concerned for his friend.  
  
"I'm okay, Chloé. Thanks." Her hands were released and he patted her on the shoulder. Before being reminded he needed to go back home. Did they cancel the shoots then? He could only know.  
  
As he entered the car along the two, Nathalie spoke up first. "Your shoots today will be cancelled. You need to get alot of rest today and eat well."  
  
Yeah, if you care enough to give more than per usual that would be great.  
  
"Could we get some uh, I don't know. Croissants from Dupain-Chengs?" He begged, hoping he could get some more food. Nathalie was about to decline, but then again she remembered that one of his friends told them he barely ate. She nodded in response, making the boy feel giddy.

"How many croissants would you like, Adrien?" She asked him. He thought before he could answer. "Well, maybe 8? 10?" _If possible, maybe a 100?_  
  
"Alright, please rest well first inside the car while we go get the pastries." She said as the car then stopped at the park, before the two of his bodyguards exiting the car and into the bakery.  
  
Plagg came out of his bag. "Well, I didn't knew you were much like me! You were possibly thinking you could get 100 croissants?" Adrien just groaned in response. "You know, if they were all Camembert, you'd get more than what you'd actually like." He continued, poking his kwami off making it grunt in anger.  
  
"I can't stay mad, you know how accurate that is." Plagg confidently states, making the model roll his eyes at him once more. " _Like I said, flying stomach._ "  
  
Plagg turned his petite frame to the bakery, mainly because he could sense the other kwami in there.  


* * *

  
  
"That would be all, thank you." Nathalie bobbed her head. Marinette just bowed hers too in response. Before they could even exit, she stopped them. "Uh, wait!" They both turned around to her, awaiting for something.  
  
"Can you please tell Adrien to get well soon?" She mustered out, with a small smile on her face. Instead of a cold glare, Nathalie just nodded. "Alright, thank you once again Ms. Dupain-Cheng." And they left without anything else behind, in the distance she could see their car zoom out of view.  
  
"Girl, was that just Adrien's car?" Alya walked into the bakery, her eyes fixiated on the side where the car was just at. "Yeah, ordered a couple of croissants for him, apparently." The bluenette shrugged and the redhead followed her up to her room eventually.  
  
"So." Once Marinette sat on the chair of hers infront of the computer, turning it to face the best friend of hers. "Spill out."  
  
Bluenette knew what and felt flustered at the same time. "W-what do you mean?" Certainly now she was not looking at Alya but at the posters she still has up about Adrien. She haven't forgotten about her crush from him but--  
  
"Luka. Clearly, you look pretty blushy up there when you mentioned Juleka's brother's name. So? Anything happened between you two?"  
  
Marinette fiddled with her fingers. "Just a confession from him that's all." She brushed the thought off as a normal thing while inside she was panicking.  
  
"Uh huh, that's all. I heard he got akumatized, maybe because he was furious about someone's doings to you?" The redhead placed a finger under her chin while the raven just sat there. "What about Adrien, though?" Quickly her best friend changed the topic, which then made Marinette look at the posters and wallpaper once more.  
  
"I mean, that schedule was a _pain_. Are you going to make a Luka one?"  
  
"N-no! I just, maybe I should get this kind of obsession toned down when it's about him? I meant, truthfully it's not everyday there's a picture of him being uploaded on Google. He's an upperclassman, not a classmate.  
  
"As for Adrien though.." She looked again, unsure of her feelings for the blond now that Luka has becomung more and more of an option for this little otome game she made inside her head.  
  
"Maybe, I wasn't just cut out for him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap 2!!! i hope i can finish this then, never finished a story let alone a fanfic tbh lol other than one-shots. i know this chap is bad but maybe it could get better in the following ones. i'm still debating over the endgame ship of this fic (i think far off in the future)
> 
> uwu!! it's been years since i last ate a croissant lol


End file.
